Loki: If I Be Waspish Best Beware My Sting
by ballofstring66
Summary: Loki/OFC. Starts after Avengers but flashbacks to pre Thor. SHIELD have called on someone from Loki's past as a last resort but it all goes badly wrong! Nice Loki, mean Loki, ambiguous Loki, sexy Loki saucy but not graphic rated T for language and sauciness Thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

Iris padded down the corridor, shoes in hand, wishing they'd let her change at least. She smelled of seaweed she was sure and still had a dusting of sand on her skin.

The SHIELD agents had turned up at the beach out of the blue and brought her to this high security facility an hour ago, where they'd explained about Loki and Thor and the devastation in New York. She'd tried to protest - couldn't really see what they expected her to achieve - but Thor had welcomed her and given her a bear hug and the desperation in his face as he pleaded with her to at least try was heart-breaking. He wanted, needed, to know that his brother was not lost to him and, in the end, she just couldn't refuse.

"This is such a bad idea" she muttered to herself as the final security door slid open and let her through to face a large glass window.

Loki was relaxed in a chair: booted feet up on a table, long, leather clad legs crossed, head back, his dark hair loose around his shoulders, his chest rose gently with his breathing, his cotton tunic open at the neck, those flint blue eyes closed. Seemingly oblivious. Not fooled for a second she watched and waited.

_In your own time my friend._

Finally, he drew a deep breath and let out a sigh of resignation.

"Which lost creature have you sent to bother me now?" He looked up at the surveillance equipment as he spoke. His voice was low and melodic and he rose without haste to turn and face her. His pride would barely let him show the shock of recognition but she saw it flash across his eyes. The pause that followed was even briefer, just enough time for him to strategize.

"Oh, you really must be desperate to have scraped the bottom of the barrel so." He looked up at the cameras again, opening his hands in supplication as he spoke.

_Wait for it_

"Really, dredging up old sexual conquests is quite the last resort is it not?" he gave an insolent smile for the benefit of his digital audience.

_There it was._

She didn't even try to hide her sigh. It was impossible to hide anything from him. It's what made him such a good manipulator. Delighted at the triumph, he turned back to her and let out a wicked chuckle. "Oh. You hadn't told them? They didn't know!"

"I didn't really get the chance but everyone knows now don't they. Thank you for that."

_Yes, thank you. Embarrassing, but I know how you like to be in control so let's give you this gift._

….

**In the control room Fury turned on Thor who shrugged in bewilderment.**

**"Tell me again how she was just an acquaintance"**

**"She was a barmaid when we used to come to earth to... drink. She had this party trick, I explained that to you. Fandal tried to, um, approach her on several occasions but she would always turn him down. I never saw her and Loki be anything but polite to each other"**

**Thor shrugged again and Fury gave up. May as well let this play out now and see what happens. **

…

"...thank you for that"

"You shouldn't be so modest Iris. For a mortal to hold the attention of a God for as long as you did is quite an accomplishment. You were most..." _beat_ "…uninhibited."

_Bastard_

"Are you here because you long for a reunion? Do you think about me at night as your fingers wander softly under your bedclothes?" He leaned on the glass and gazed at her intensely, a half smile on his lips.

….

**Steve, Captain America, blushed, coughed and walked out.**

….

Ok. Let's get this over with. She knew how this worked and he thrived on probing weak spots and sticking the knife in. Trying to avoid it would only make him worse; trying to get the upper hand would only make him angry. Give him the truth and he can only hurt you with it if you let him.

Her honey brown eyes held his as she took a step closer and lifted her chin "In answer to your second question, yes, sometimes. You were, it must be said, staggeringly good and on occasion, that's worth a re-visit. I have sex with you a lot in my head but, to answer your first question, that isn't why I'm here"

…

**"Good girl!" Tony Stark couldn't have stopped himself if he'd tried and raised a glass to the rest of the group in toast to her.  
**

….

Loki chuckled and rewarded her candour, and flattery, with a grin that could light up a coal bunker. He stood back and inclined his head "Pity. A little sport could have brightened up my captivity".

She let that one go.

_Pick your battles, lady, pick your battles._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**How Iris met the gods. This takes place before the previous chapter and before the events of Thor and The Avengers. A bit of a flashback! :-)**

**Any good? let me know if you think it's ok - thanks.  
**

Her English accent had secured her the bartender's job a few months back and the costume really wasn't that bad if Pete didn't lace up the corset too tightly. It paid her rent while she studied for her degree and gave her the chance to socialise without having to spend a lot of money.

Iris and Pete exchanged glances but said nothing when the odd little band of men first walked in to The Boars Head. Punters would often dress up in keeping with the mediaeval theme of the pub; maybe not usually on a quiet Tuesday night but live and let live she thought, if it cheers up the evening.

They were a jovial, if eccentric, group except for the one they called Hogun who scowled most of the time but didn't say enough to actually be unpleasant. They drank a lot of wine, sang loudly and told some fantastic shaggy dog stories about mystical realms and great battles with all kinds of fantasy creatures. She listened intently and looked impressed or amazed in all the right places. A captive audience she may have been but, in truth, she really enjoyed it, they were great story tellers and she didn't mind much even when Fandral tried his luck with her late in the evening and she had to knock him back amicably.

"Iris, you are a very comely wench and I would have you sit on my lap", he waggled his scabbard at her and slapped his thighs in an expectant come hither.

"Oh do fuck off Fandral "She gave him a scathing look and carried on wiping the bar down. He was surprised at the rebuff, it seemed this approach often actually worked for him, but he took it well enough and his laughing companions said their goodnights and carried him out of the bar.

They came back regularly after that. Mostly, she thought, because the other three enjoyed Fandral's consistent failure to pick her up despite the most appallingly Neanderthal attempts. These exchanges were always conducted in the highest of spirits and amid much uproarious laughter from all concerned.

"Would you like to polish my sword sweet lady?"

"No and please don't ask again as a punch in the face often offends."

"Is this my codpiece or am I just pleased to see you?"

"Go away you idiot".

"You need a spanking you waspish shrew. Here come bend over my knee".

"I have a baseball bat and if you come near me I will hit you with it."

"Sit on my face you little strumpet".

"Good grief".

And then, one evening they brought Loki with them. He'd featured in many of their stories as an arch and slippery character who wrought magic and mischief left right and centre so she was taken aback at how quiet and self-contained he seemed. Tall, handsome and slender he had stillness about him, a measure of control that reminded her of a cat biding its time whilst it watched its prey.

He said very little the first night but frequented the bar more often and as time went by seemed to warm up to his surroundings and to her. He had a dry wit that often went over the heads of Thor and the others but would make her laugh and every so often she'd catch him watching her thoughtfully.

The night it all changed was the night that Fandral literally tried to sweep her off her feet. She had just changed a barrel and was closing the cellar door when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and lift her bodily from the floor.

"I am taking you back to Asgard wench where you can serve my wine all day"

"Whoa that's enough my friend, it's a tremendous offer but you need to let me go " She struggled to get free and in annoyance grasped both his hands with hers but it was Loki who saved Fandral from himself, his lean frame peeling the burly man off her with ease

"Fandral I think it is time to accept that this one has slipped through your considerable grasp. Let her be and turn your intoxicated devotions to ladies who will return them".

The drunken man seemed to register her discomfort and anger "My lady Iris I apologise with all my heart. I would rather fall on my sword than force myself upon you but you have stolen my heart".

Ok, this has gone far enough time to put a stop to this nonsense.

She smoothed down her dress a little startled by what had occurred and still turning it over in her mind "Now we both know that isn't true Fandral. Someone HAS stolen your heart but it most definitely is not me".

"What do you mean?" He suddenly didn't sound as drunk as he had before.

"The name Elise is emblazoned across your mind like a beacon. If you want her so badly Fandral why not just ask her? Shyness does not seem to be a problem" Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Loki's eyes widen.

Fandral's blush told them everything they needed to know. Thor, Hogun and Volstagg had noticed the commotion and wandered over

"Elise! By thunder Fandral are you in love?" Volstagg roared with delight "Is Elise not the lady who slapped you heartily and declared you a savage?"

Oh, poor Fandral. This was always a dangerous game to play and she half regretted it now as she noticed the hapless look on the big man's face. She spoke softly and laid her hand on his arm

"Perhaps if you told her how you feel instead of treating her like your other conquests…"

Fandral opened his mouth to reply but it was Loki who spoke "You have a rare gift Iris, to see the desires of others. Have you been reading all our secrets?" It seemed like an amused, innocent question on the surface; his brother and companions seemed to take all his words at face value but she heard the nuance in his soft voice.

She was at a bit of a loss. Not only faced with making a confession to something no one else knew, but at the revelation she's had when she'd opened her mind to Fandral.

_It's real? Asgard, the stories... all of it. _

Iris took a deep breath; she believed in honesty "No, I've not been reading your secrets. I can only read feelings or emotions but I can control it. Switch it on. I don't usually read people without permission, I am sorry Fandral" she gave him an apologetic smile "I'm an empath".

"An Earth psychic? My understanding is they are usually charlatans and fakes..?" Loki again

"Not a psychic. A mutant. I have a mutated gene; it's firmly rooted in the physical and requires the touch of skin to work. They explained it to me once but I don't really worry much about the logistics". As she said it, the realisation came to her that Loki had never touched her hand – not by accident when receiving a glass of wine or at any other time. He couldn't have known?

_But if Asgard is real, then he really is a master of magic?_

"They..?" Loki had a knack of picking the weak spot. His eyes bore in to her and it seemed as if the room faded.

_They. The ones with the labs and the equipment. Not now. I don't want to talk about it now._

Volstagg's voice dragged them back

"By Odin's beard I think even Fandral had not realised he was in love" He clapped his bemused friend on the back "

"Iris I would have you read me too. Perhaps I have a true love also that I do not know of. And Thor – we will see how he really thinks of Sif".

She breathed a sigh of relief. They thought it was just a good party game and she was happy to oblige. Volstagg was so transparent she told him when he met his true love he would know his own mind very clearly. Thor, she confirmed to his apparent relief, was not in love with Sif. Surprisingly there was more depth than she would have given him credit for but she did not pry. Loki did not offer her his hand to read and she did not ask for it as the others had already lost interest and were once again singing ribald songs of love and war. Fandral was perhaps a little more subdued and thoughtful than before. Iris smiled to herself.

_Elise may be in for a surprise when he gets back._

Pete had returned from watching sport upstairs and told her she looked tired and to go home, he would close up. Grateful to leave early on this occasion she changed out of her costume and slipped quietly out of the backdoor. A walk along the beach would help clear here head and she took off her shoes to feel the cool sand beneath her feet.

"So many revelations tonight. It is hard to know what to think is it not?"

_Where the hell did he come from?_

"Poor Fandral is truly confounded and may never recover from the discovery that he actually has feelings". His mischievous smile made her laugh out loud.

"Thank you. I should have thanked you for helping me earlier" She smiled back. There was a careful distance between them she noted.

"He meant you no harm but no lady should have to put up with his advances for any longer than is absolutely necessary. May I walk with you? I'd like to hear more about your gift".

_Nice manners_

"Yes, yes of course. I'd enjoy your company. I'd like to hear more about Asgard." And she was surprised to realise that she meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

**More flashback stuff. It's getting saucy in this one. There is more plot to come but I think this backstory is really important although I'm not sure it's that well written.**

**Re-vamped this chapter because it felt rushed and I think it reflects Loki's character better now.**

**Loki - flashback**

"Really Loki, you should witness his humiliation first hand. Yet he still persists". Thor was on especially loud form this evening

Fandral was unfazed by the teasing "I believe she likes me. She is a mortal! How could she resist?"

Loki rolled his eyes and put down his book. It might make a change he supposed "Very well. I will come with you to see this maiden you have been boring us about for weeks. She would truly have to be something very special to deserve you Fandral." Fandral smirked. Then frowned as he processed Loki's last remark. Then shook his head and smirked again.

"Brother I do not see why you are spending so much time on Midgard these days?" They walked through the darkness to The Boar's Head.

"I do not trouble myself with sightseeing brother. Fandral likes this alehouse and the allures that lie within. He will get bored soon and we will no doubt find another tender heart to capture his affection."

They were still laughing as they entered The Boar's Head. Loki took in the girl behind the bar. Small but with some interesting curves. Her eyes were a rich honey colour and her short, sun kissed hair glinted red and cold under the light. His first impression was that she was not unattractive at all for a human. Privately he commended her for her complete lack of interest in Fandral and, later, when she smiled at his wit Loki found himself thinking some very interesting thoughts at other ways he might give her pleasure. It had been a while since he'd been involved with a female, longer since he'd taken a midgardian as a lover although they were often infinitely more inventive than the ladies in Asgard.

He joined their excursions to Midgard more regularly but, never one to rush these things; he was content to wait for the right moment. Perhaps waiting for Fandral to play out his infatuation and move on. The more Loki saw of Iris the clearer it became that there was something hidden in her, something quite unusual and his sorcerer's instinct had kept a careful, physical distance from her until the right moment might present itself to find out more.

This particular evening Fandral had had a sack full of wine before arriving at the bar and he was especially persistent and graphic with his gestures "Iris! By my sword woman my blood burns for you. Will you not sit in my lap and soothe my ardour?" For his pains, Fandral received a wordless yet resounding smack upside the head with a metal tray which caused the other three to explode in raucous merriment. Loki wholly approved of her actions, he liked her honest, direct approach and lack of coquettishness, it belied the quiet complexity underneath and that mixture intrigued him. He allowed her to catch him looking at her and he was rewarded with a smile. A little subtlety, he thought, goes a long way after all, one does not hunt deer with a club.

Later, Fandral overstepped the mark and Loki was obliged to step in. The disclosure that followed was exactly what he had been waiting for. So she was a seer. Well well. He had been right to exercise caution but tonight was the opportune moment.

"He meant you no harm but no lady should have to put up with his advances for any longer than is absolutely necessary. May I walk with you? I'd like to hear more about your gift".

Pleased that she welcomed his company he strolled along the silent beach with her and talked to her about Asgard and his childhood. The hunter must give something of himself out of respect for the hunted although, she was a good listener and, perhaps, he divulged a little more than was absolutely necessary.

He changed the subject "So, to my earlier question, who are 'they'?"

"Ah. Some obscure branch of the government. I was a foundling and grew up in a children's home until I was five. Then I started to say odd things that upset people and a short while later I was taken away. I lived in a kind of lab until I was 18. They did a lot of experiments" she caught his glance "Oh nothing really bad or painful. Some of it was uncomfortable and it was fairly relentless but they tried to be kind and gave me a good private education. From what I remember of the children's home it was a step up anyways. At least I was the centre of attention" She laughed at her own joke

"They pretty much kicked me out at 18, gave me a small pay off. I travelled for years then got bored last year and decided to go to uni. They call occasionally when they have a serial killer or a rapist that they might want some extra insight in to but that's about it."

"They pay you to read these people?"

"Yes but not very much, admittedly."

"It sounds… distasteful. You should renegotiate your agreement." he meant it

"I don't really have a bargaining point. As superpowers go being an empath is pretty lame. I mean, it depends on the individual; everyone is different, right brain or left brain dominant. With some I see clear images like a movie and others… well, it's hard to explain. But it doesn't really offer much in the way of an advantage".

"Perhaps only with lovers..?" he could see the flirting was not lost on her

"Ah. You'd think."

"Oh dear. I understand, it would be hard to discover your bed mate was not perhaps reciprocating your feelings?" the indirect, sexual references were not entirely accidental.

She looked at him, a little longer than was absolutely necessary "I don't pry. It would be wrong. I've really only told two of my exes about the empath thing." Good, she was opening up to him and would do so in more ways than one later.

"I sense the outcome was not positive?"

She hesitated then laughed "No. One thought I needed to be sectioned and the other just thought I had been reading his texts. He was guilty as all hell."

"I have to say, despite a childhood that seems to have lacked warmth and some unsuitable relationships; you do not seem unduly troubled?" He was genuinely curious. He recognised bitterness and resentment readily, they were powerful tools for leverage, but Iris radiated a calm, unshakeable collectedness.

"I'm disgustingly well-adjusted it's my biggest failing. It seems to really annoy people". She gave him a wry smile and he laughed.

"You have no self-doubt at all? Remarkable." he made a theatrical gesture with his hands

"Of course I do I just have no angst. I have lots of worries just like everyone else – but I guess when you've seen the mess in some people's minds it just puts it in to perspective. "

He laughed again. "For what it's worth, I find you quite soothing." He had to admit to himself this was true, he also found her good company and noted the way her hair curled softly around her ears and the nape of her neck. The narcissist in him wondered what she'd see if he let her in his head.

They'd reached the porch of her house and she turned to say goodnight. No angst, maybe, but defensively clutching her bag in front of her she was clearly uncertain of his intentions.

He slid his hands around her waist, the thin cotton of her dress the flimsiest of barriers between them. Then he reached up and took hold of the bag, carefully, without touching her fingers. He tugged gently. Then he tugged again.

"I think this will work better if you let it go" he watched her cheeks flush and finally dropped the bag on the ground beside them. His hand went back around her waist and he pulled her close to him, her hands rested lightly on his chest. Loki savoured the moment, gazed in to her honey coloured eyes and realised how much he was looking forward to the next bit.

"If I am to risk you seeing my secrets in our first touch then I may as well risk everything" He murmured and kissed her softly on the lips.

**Iris – flashback**

His kiss was warm and sensuous and she let her fingers slide into his hair and, at the invitation of his words, her mind slip gently in to his. Desire and affection enclosed her like treacle running over a spoon. He was like a kaleidoscope, full of colour and ever changing patterns. As he kissed her more deeply so she went deeper in to him. If he had dark secrets they were well hidden and she would not snoop. She started to wind in the threads of her consciousness but she found they were tangled and her eyes snapped open and in sudden shock, she pushed him sharply away from her.

"What happened? What did you see?" the consternation in his eyes was genuine

_What are you afraid I will see?_

"Nothing. I mean, not nothing, but I can't switch it off Loki. I tried to pull back and I've got no control at all over it. If we carry on, if you… I mean. I can't stop it and I don't know how far it will go. I've never tested its limits""

"Was it unpleasant?" Not consternation this time, just inquisitive.

"No. No not at all."

"Then I say limits were made to be broken" he bent his head and kissed her again, so deeply sensuous she was set adrift and let herself be woven into his thoughts. He laid her gently on her porch and as he travelled her skin so she travelled his mind and soul. He glided the folds of her dress up over her hips and she went deeper, finding his strength, his courage, his heartbreak. The layers peeled away and she sensed his fingers inside her, their easy rhythm and his practised tongue stole her breath away. When he finally took her, tenderly and slowly, there was no breath left in her body and all she could see were endless falling stars.

After, he leant against the wall of the porch and let her settle against his chest. His fingers entwined in hers and their hands rested on his thighs. The cool sea air caressed her skin and made her ask…

"How come I am completely naked and you are still clothed?" She could feel that his fastenings were all undone, his tunic open and his skin warm against hers. But he still had all his clothes actually on.

She felt him shrug "It is the natural order of things. I appear as a God to you and you, as is fit, worship me with your nudity and wantonness." She laughed so hard it echoed across the beach.

"Were you not satisfied by your God, little strumpet?" She could hear the smile in his voice and it made her laugh even harder.

"Oh my, it was so much better than I even imagined." And it was. She had imagined it a lot.

"Oh you've been dreaming of your God making love to you? For how long may I ask has this inappropriate behaviour been going on?" His voice was so seductive, she was enjoying this game.

"Oh since you first came to The Boars Head my lord. Of all the bars in all the world, you had to walk in to mine." She didn't know if he'd get the reference but it was a good line anyway

"I see. And has your lewdness remained cerebral or have you been indulging in other vices?"

"It's hard to resist…"

"It's hard to resist what?"

"It's hard to resist touching myself when I think of you."

He laughed then "It's hard to resist touching yourself when you think of me… what?"

"OHHH. It's hard to resist touching myself when I think of you _my lord_." She turned to grin at him and he nodded solemnly in approval of her submission.

"That's better. Now, the best cure for these terrible vices, I find, is by indulging yourself in them completely."

"What! I mean what my lord?"

"If a thing is worth doing, strumpet, it is worth doing to excess. Now show me so I can be sure you are doing it right." Sooo seductive. She turned head to look at him again although she already knew he was serious. He kissed her so passionately she felt her heart tighten in a knot

"Show me". He whispered, and his hands lifted her knees and hooked them over his.

_Oh you like to watch? Wow._

She relaxed back against him. She felt no fear, no danger of humiliation. She was enveloped by an overwhelming sense of belonging. Which of them it came from she couldn't say but he was tender and captivated by her and the knowledge that he could not fake his feelings was a gift to her. She let her hand slide down between her thighs. His breath was warm against her neck and his touch explored her body like tendrils of lightning. Her fingertips moved delicately in a circular motion. It took time and he did not rush her. She lost track and was only aware of his savouring her pleasure and so many, many stars. She called his name many times and finally climaxed in his arms.

_Oh. Yes. Loki_

**Loki – flashback**

He held her tightly, like a child and thought he might never let her go. Her hair was damp with sweat and she was spent in the most deliciously intimate way. He hadn't expected her to light such a burning fire in him but she had and now. He didn't know what next for them. But whatever happened he must have her answer "What did you read in me seer? How far did you go?" She opened her eyes and looked in to his. His vulnerability was not something he let anyone see but had given her permission. Without boundaries.

"Nothing bad. Colours." She smiled "So many beautiful colours." She sat up and touched his face gently "I saw love and strength and courage." She frowned

"But..." he'd heard the catch in her voice "something else, you saw something else"

She shook her head "I didn't see... There is... a void. Some part of you is empty. Missing maybe, I don't know. Then I see stars. So many falling stars." She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Falling stars?" empty? He knew what she meant but had let himself hope she might have the answer.

"I don't know what they mean. But, whatever you were worried about, whatever you thought I might see. There is nothing bad. You have a good soul Loki. It's beautiful."

He thought his heart might break with relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Revamped this a bit for extra detail, plot points and a bit more sauciness. I hope someone might review it soon. I don't know if it's any good or just hokey old rubbish! :-/**

**Back in the present – high security facility SHIELD**

"Pity. A little sport could have brightened up my captivity"

Iris got straight to the point "They want me to read you."

His poker face didn't flinch. "And what do they think you will achieve?"

"I asked them the same question. Very little I think but Thor…" his eyes narrowed as she spoke his brother's name "Thor wants me to try." She knew her meaning wouldn't be lost on him.

_Thor wants me to try. As for me…_

His snarl in response startled her "You must know by now how wrong you were? So very wrong. Do you think your half-baked party trick could possibly have any value now?"

_Wrong? No. But I failed you. I do know that._

_So many falling stars._

**Flashback – It's gone a bit fluffy but stick with it – the events in Thor are coming up and it gets darker and something actually happens. I think.**

As her relationship with Loki grew, so the visits from the warriors gradually decreased. Fandral appeared to have finally lost interest and Loki no longer joined their drinking but would meet her later when they could be alone. Iris did not question the secrecy. She had to be honest with herself in that, as all-encompassing as their feelings for each other were, she could not see where they might lead. He was, well, from another planet. This was not going to end in Sunday trips to Ikea and choosing a cat from the rescue centre together.

She could do nothing but let it be and enjoy what they had. And what they had was incomparable. He was absorbing, complex and she never tired of listening to him talk of Asgard and the other realms and particularly of his sorcery. The magic was woven in to him; it wasn't just something he'd studied it was something he had always been and it fascinated her; fine strands of silver intertwining amongst all the other multi-coloured threads of his being. Sometimes they didn't speak for hours but would just lie together and he would let her explore his subconscious, silently tracing a single thread through all its twists and turns.

The porch was their favourite place. He seemed to enjoy the peace of listening to the ocean as much as she did. One evening they lay together, breathing in the heavy scent of jasmine, his fingers idly stroking tendrils of her hair.

"That was a deep sigh. What has caused such despair in you my love? Not I, I hope?" She didn't mind the way he teased her. Every time he touched her she could feel how much he loved her, the sincerity in the strength of his embrace.

"I'm just hot. I hate this muggy weather and the rain seems to do nothing but make it stickier. You're a God, do something about it." She challenged him. The 'I am your God' game was a favourite and they had played it out in endless variety of ways.

He took her by the hand and led her on to the sand "Very well." His smile was inscrutable and she speculated on what exotic sensualities may lay in store.

He stood in front of her and made the slightest of movements with his fingers. Iris drew her breath in astonishment as the rain around them turned to large, silent snowflakes. It was if they in a bubble as she could see the rain still falling a metre away and above their heads. He grinned and blew a puff of frozen air on to her lips then skimmed her with the slightest of kisses. He liked to impress her and his schoolboy vanity made her laugh

Then he raised his hand again and caught a large snowflake, cupped it for a second and opened his fingers. The snowflake spun on a silver chain and sparkled like a diamond in the moonlight as he fastened it around her neck. They shared a long silence and finally she drew breath as if to speak but he placed a finger on his lips and she held her tongue. She was in reassuring position of knowing exactly what his feelings were, and he didn't try to hide them, but he would never express them verbally and often discouraged her from doing so. Her fingers reached up to touch his face and her mind searched out that hollowness that lay inside him and she wondered what it meant.

As if to restrain her search he leaned forward and kissed her. His tongue stole into her mouth as he pulled her down into the sand and on to his lap. She moaned sharply when the full length of him filled her and the snow continued to fall on her skin while she brought him to his shuddering peak.

…

The very last time she saw Thor and his friends they told her that Thor's coronation had been announced. Loki was not with them. She congratulated Thor, was genuinely pleased for him but she knew that there was a lot of sibling rivalry between the two brothers and she was curious as to how Loki was feeling.

Not good as it turned out. He didn't show up for almost a week.

Iris took a book and glass of wine and wandered out to the porch intending to spend a quiet evening by herself only to find her absent lover sitting in a chair waiting for her. His fingers twitched continuously and he made no move to embrace her. He clearly did not want her in his head right now and Iris was clever enough to know not to force it.

"So. How is it going?" lame but she had to start it somewhere.

Loki rolled his eyes "He is insufferable. Why father thinks he should rule is beyond me. He is arrogant, dangerous and entirely lacking in responsibility."

She waited and was rewarded when he leaned towards her "I don't want to rule Iris but it seems whatever qualities I possess his conceited cruelty is more valued. Father has never seen me as his equal."

"I am sure that isn't true". The words sounded flat as they left her mouth but he was loved by his father she was sure of it, had seen it. It was as fragile as a cobweb yet more intricately woven through him than any other thread.

"May I?" she held out her hand. His mouth narrowed to a thin line but eventually he nodded and she took his hand in hers.

Iris had seen in to a lot of people and strands of jealousy and negative feelings ran through everyone but the warp and weft of life and experience ensured it remained balanced in most cases. Sometimes though, they swamped people and this was happening to Loki. A canker was snaking through him, contaminating everything else, and smothering the warmth and kindness. That mysterious hollow at his core seemed to her be fracturing and widening to a chasm.

"Loki…" He'd seen the look on her face and snatched his hand away. Haughty, defensive and insecure she hadn't anticipated how quickly he could bring the veil down to protect himself.

"I have become soft."

"What…?" but he was already gone.

_So vulnerable._

He came back a couple of times. His depth of feeling for her, she knew, drew him but he would not let her touch him. She tried to talk but his jealousy and anger were strangling all else.

If she could have gone to Asgard, if she could go to _him_ but that option was not available to her and she knew he was unravelling and that she was powerless to help. He was slipping from her grasp and there was nothing she could do.

The very last time she saw him he was dressed in a dark suit. He was waiting for her at the end of her shift; his eyes were cold and his words even colder

"My father is dead. Thor is lost to us. I am king now. I will not see you again, Iris."

She gaped, unable to believe this had come so soon.

"What happened Loki? Please, don't leave like this. Not like this."

"I am not what you think I am. It seems you did not see as clearly as you thought." He didn't even pause, just turned and walked away. Fading in to nothing.

….

"**What has turned you so _soft_ brother? Is it that woman? Perhaps I will pay her a visit myself" his time with iris had not been wasted; he knew exactly how to provoke a response in his brother…**

…**.**

**Thor raised the hammer and brought it crashing down on to the rainbow bridge. **

"**What are you _doing_? You'll never see her again…"**

_**I'll never see her again…**_

…_**..**_

"**No, Loki"**

**He let go. **

**So many falling stars.**

**So that was what it meant. She had seen further than either had realised. She had seen the future.**

_**Iris.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Short chapter in which Iris finds her mojo and it all gets a bit exciting. **

**Back in the present – high security facility SHIELD**

"**..**Do you think your half-baked party trick could possibly have any value now?"

Loki prowled the length of the cell and back.

"You think you can read me seer? You believe that you can save me? Soothe my pain, nurture my wounds? Your skill is anaemic, you saw only fragments of the truth and they were distorted by mawkishness. Come, read me, if you venture it then seek the path to my redemption but you may find it leads you straight to Hell." He spat the words at her like bullets

"Oh." Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat "Oh, you narcissistic son of a _bitch." _She hurled one of her shoes at the glass to punctuate the last word.

"You murdering, vain, self-absorbed _bastard_" the other shoe struck the glass hard and she shook with anger "You have the audacity to talk of _pain_? What do you know of pain? What do you know of Loss? Nothing, _nothing..."_

Iris grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and wielded it around in an arc to smack in to the glass wall

"You caused the deaths of _hundreds_ of people. People who were wives, husbands, brothers, fathers…"

_**Smack**_

"Lovers"

_**Smack**_

"_Children_"

The chair shattered under the impact

…

**SHIELD Control room**

"**Do you think we should intervene…?" Thor look concerned**

**Tony swirled his whisky "Nah".**

…**.**

"Innocent people. People who _mattered_, who were needed and loved. You destroyed whole _families_ out of spite and egotism and you think I am _here_ for _you_?" her voice cracked with passion

"_Fuck_ you, you pampered, spoiled baby. The biggest mistake Odin made was not kicking your wretched _arse_ off that bridge centuries ago…"

Loki had been rooted to the spot as she raged at him but at Odin's name he cast his arms wide and roared "ENOUGH!"

There was a deafening blast and Iris's instincts dropped her to the floor wrapping her arms around her head. She cowered until the sound of exploding glass was replaced by a heavy silence.

She uncurled slowly, miraculously she was unscathed.

_Magically?_

An automated voice cut in

"_Security breach in holding pen seven. All exits have been locked down. Manual override will be accessible in thirty minutes."_

The entire glass wall had shattered and Loki tensed, contemplating her through feral eyes. The industrial flooring was littered with splinters of glass jammed upright in the ridges, creating a lethal barricade. She was barefoot and trapped in a high security cell with a really angry, and now unconstrained, God.

_Shit_


	6. Chapter 6

…

**SHIELD Control room**

"**Good call Stark" Hawkeye rolled his eyes as they scramble in to action**

"**If he could just break out, why has he waited all this time?"**

"**He can't get past the security door. He's still contained. Bruce, have we got visuals? Sound?" Fury asked**

"**Nothing, it's dead but I'll keep trying. You need to get in there." Bruce didn't look up from the console.**

**Thor grabbed his hammer "We must hurry. I am concerned for Iris's safety." **

"**We all are buddy." Tony clapped him on the shoulder as the left the room.**

…

_Shit_

Iris was on one knee, hemmed in. There wasn't anywhere she could tread that wouldn't slice her feet to ribbons. Loki finally stepped forward out of the cell, his movements supple and unhurried like a cat tracking its quarry. His boots crunched the glass underfoot and, from her suppliant position his height was terrifying. He halted in front of her and lifted his chin in deliberation of his next move. The muscles in his face twitched and he picked her up so swiftly she had no chance to protest until she found herself pinned against the cold metal wall.

One hand held her throat, firmly but not yet enough to bruise. The other forced her knees apart and hooked them around his hips so he could press his body up against hers. He bent his head so that his lips hovered over hers. She felt his strong fingers slide up her thigh, pushing her dress with it. She looked over his shoulder and despaired at the shattered remains of the uselessly dangling surveillance equipment.

"Are you getting your reading Iris?" the whisper of his breath touched her lips and she closed her eyes. She knew he was capable of killing. Of killing her if he wished, if he thought she was a threat. He was a trained warrior and he could tear her apart with his strength but he did not have the dark, sinister heart of a psychopath who killed out of need and twisted pleasure, no matter what he said. And he was no rapist. Of all the follies that lay inside him there was no desire to take her or any woman by force.

He drew his head back so that he could look at her.

"Open your eyes."

She obliged and looked in to the depths of his flint blue eyes.

"Just say the word Iris and I will give you what you want." He was practically purring. His fingers had lifted her dress up higher and were slipping under the lace that ran over her hip bone.

"I don't want this." She returned his gaze

He tilted his head and his glance dropped downwards for a second, the faintest of smiles played over his lips "Your body says otherwise."

_Oh fantastic. Thanks nipples. Bloody traitors._

"Maybe. But my decision is no. Just because my body reacts does not mean I will give in to it. Besides, letting you have me now would just be rewarding your bad behaviour wouldn't it and that is not what today's gathering is all about." Flippant. But he didn't deserve anything else right now.

His eyes held hers as he stroked the curve of her buttock and down the back of her thigh, as if to test her resolve. She swallowed but her mouth set hard and her eyes narrowed, she was furious with him and this was not going to happen.

"Put. Me. Down."

Loki leaned his head back, drawing his breath in and clenching his jaw.

He took his hand from her throat, shifting her weight and a small gesture cleared the floor around them of glass. He set her down gently and smoothed her dress back into place.

"Now you can see clearly what has filled the void. Laufey's son. So far from what you thought I was."

_Oh. No. I'm not rejecting you because you are a frost giant. Idiot._

She sighed in exasperation "The void is still there Loki. The emptiness was not filled by discovery of your real father. Laufey has always been threaded in to you but I knew nothing about frost giants so I didn't recognise it. That isn't what is defining you.

You think everyone sees you as a grotesque so you let yourself become the instrument of your own torment. But you're wrong. When you let go of Thor and Odin you just threw the race because you were scared you couldn't win and you were too afraid to try. Too afraid to trust those who love you." Her voice rose as she barked at him and she saw the anger in his eyes.

His voice was a sibilant hiss "And your own great tragedy is that you think it _matters_. That love is any more than a house of cards to be knocked down. You are foolish and misguided and breaking your heart was a kindness. If I loved you - if I ever loved you - it was not enough. Your love, your existence was not _enough_."

He turned away from her and walked back to the centre of the cell where he sat in the chair and once again placed his feet on the table. She watched him fold his hands in his lap and close his eyes, shutting himself off.

_You are right. Right upon right. How did I not see? Love is not enough…_

She was frozen with the bitter knowledge of what she needed to do and when the rescuers finally broke through she refused to speak to anyone but Thor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Asgard tweaked this a bit as it was rushed**

For the second time in less than 24 hours, Iris found herself padding silently down a corridor on bare feet to face Loki. She didn't know what had happened to the shoes she had thrown at him earlier and in the panic that followed the explosion no one had really had time to worry about it. She'd been lifted bodily out of the sea of shattered glass and taken to an interview room. Fury questioned her at length but she insisted that the only person she would speak to was Thor. Busy ensuring his brother was secure again it was an hour before the God of Thunder finally arrived.

She was pacing the floor in agitation when he opened the door. "I am sorry. I put you in danger Iris. I had no idea you and Loki had been close. I apologise."

She hugged herself and looked at him absently "What? Oh, please don't trouble yourself about it. Are you going to take him back to Asgard Thor?" She frowned at him.

"It would seem the safest course of action. SHIELD has grave concerns that they can contain him securely but.." Thor sighed

"But what?"

"I fear that there will be a heavy punishment waiting for him. Father can be very... inventive. But if there is hope? If it is possible Loki can be made whole again maybe Father would look more kindly upon him." Thor looked desperately at her

_Made whole again? Yes. He's dangerous but i__t's possible. But at what cost? _

"I believe that it is possible." She said slowly "Yes. He is not yet lost Thor. Not yet totally consumed. Much of the old Loki remains but he has unravelled so far. I think that Asgard would be the best place for him, he needs your kind of justice."

_Treacherous bitch._

"May I ask you a favour?" she continued. Thor nodded

"I need to come too. I need to be there when Odin makes his decision. Can that be arranged?"

"You care for him a great deal don't you? It may be very hard for you to witness his punishment, are you sure you want to do this?" He was trying to be kind.

_You have no idea big fella_

"Yes. I need to be there. Please."

So Thor had taken her to Asgard and left her in the care of Fandral while he went back to make arrangements to transport Loki.

"You married her! Fandral you sly dog." Iris croaked as she looked up from her bucket. His broad grin turned to concern and, to be honest, discomfort as the retching overtook her again. It felt like she was dry heaving her lungs up through her nose and it had been a good twenty minutes since she'd actually had anything left to puke.

"What did you call this plague? Travel sickness?" Fandral asked as patted her back gingerly.

"Yes. It's... huurrghhhhhh. An inner ear imbalance. Ohhh heeuuurggghhh."

_Or nervousness. Or guilt._

Elise was delightful and had found her a place to have a quiet lie down and asked her if she'd like to bathe and change before they were summoned to Odin's court. Grateful for the chance to freshen up Iris had agreed and Elise found her a very beautiful but simple gown of cinnamon coloured silk. Iris had refused the shoes though. She liked the feel of bare feet; it made her feel connected somehow. Plus the dress was long enough to hide them.

And now she was following Fandral and Elise down a corridor to see Odin hold court and sentence his son for his crimes.

It's been a very full day.

The throne room was vast but there were only a small number of people present. Odin was already seated on the golden dais and the only person they waited on now was Loki.

He was escorted in, hands bound behind him and flanked on either side by Thor and Volstagg, Hogun walked behind as they approached the throne.

There was a long silence until finally the Allfather stood.

"Loki Odinsson. You have been brought to me for justice. You have committed crimes against the people of Jotunheim, the people of Midgard and against Asgard also."

Loki did not look away from his father but his expression was unreadable.

"Retribution must be exacted against you to pay for these crimes and it is my hope that, in time, you will come to repent your actions and return to us as a noble Prince of Asgard once more.

Tomorrow you will be brought before me and I will decide the means by which pain and punishment shall be inflicted upon your body…"

_Now or never_

"No."

The Allfather searched the room to find the source of the small voice.

**Loki**

He had intended to kill her! Or thought he had. But as he pushed her against the wall he could smell the ocean in her hair and feel sand on her warm skin. It had brought back unbidden memories of how good she tasted after she had been in the sea and he had pushed himself between her thighs without thinking. Her body responded to his touch and if she had said yes he would have taken her then without hesitation. He wanted her, wanted to look at her beautiful face as he penetrated her.

"Put. Me. Down."

He felt the rejection twist like a knife. Clearly, now she had perceived the monster first hand she no longer desired him and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Furious with himslf at the lack of his own self- control he had turned to what he knew best and set about ruining her with his words.

"..Your love, your existence was not _enough_." The bleakness in her eyes told him he had won but the feeling of victory was less satisfying than he might have hoped.

He waited for Thor to arrive amidst the chaos and was relieved when the decision to take him back to Asgard was finally made. At last. Better some interminable punishment of his father's than being constantly bothered by humans. He was weary and after Iris had gone he realised she had been right about one thing. He could still feel that hollow pit inside him. He looked forward to it being smothered with pain and torture for he no longer knew his own mind. His purpose and conviction had abandoned him once more and he was left with a yawning emptiness that contained nothing at all.

Standing in the great hall before his father he had barely heard the words that Odin had spoken. Loki was uninterested in whatever torment would be heaped upon him and he was only pulled out of his torpor when the small voice repeated itself.

"I said no."

_Iris? She is here?_

Odin spoke "You are Iris are you not? The seer? My son's lover?"

"Yes."

"What is it you wish to say Iris?"

Loki couldn't see her as she was behind him but he could hear her tremulous voice get stronger and clearer as she spoke

"Forgive me Allfather. But Loki has destroyed many lives of innocent human beings and of other beings that I am not able to speak for. He tore families apart and while I understand your intention is to punish him for this, I am afraid that just torturing him is not enough.

Redemption requires more than just endurance of physical pain but he understands _nothing_ of redemption because he _risks_ nothing. He is immortal and does not understand the loss he has caused. "

He words rang around the silent hall and Loki realised bitterly she was going to get her revenge and betray him to his death.

_Hell hath no fury..._

"You wish me to take my sons life in recompense for his crimes? You ask too much of a father." Loki widened his eyes as he heard the break in Odin's voice. He was confused, he had not thought his father could still care for him enough to be so moved; the doxy may find taking her revenge much harder than she anticipates.

Loki could not have imagined how his heart would rise in his mouth at her next words.

"No, Allfather. I offer you my life in his place."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Just tweaked a couple of niggles**_

_**Asgard - Loki**_

"No, Allfather. I offer you my own life in his place."

_What?_

Loki considered his father; Odin would surely not allow this. Even the Allfather looked nonplussed. Odin beckoned Iris forward and Loki heard the whisper of silk as she passed him and his escorts. No sound on the stone floor though. Bare foot again he thought, curious how she would go without shoes at any given opportunity. It was as if she gathered strength from the ground beneath her feet. She did not look at him.

Odin spoke gently "You do not know what it is that you offer; a blood sacrifice is the deepest of rites. It is ancient and powerful beyond even my years and I would have you consider most carefully before you enter in to this covenant."

The hall was deathly silent as the assembly waited for Iris's response. She bowed her head, crowned with soft waves of gold and russet, then looked up at Odin and her next words were voiced carefully and deliberately,

"There is much within your son that is brightly woven, he has a great heart and loves deeply. Much more deeply than he realises of that I am sure but he spoke the truth to me when he said that love was not enough. He is hollow at the core because he does not understand loss. He has grown up privileged and protected so he has one more lesson left to learn Allfather. I can bring your beloved son back and I believe, eventually, he could become greater and wiser even than you but he must sacrifice a part of him that the rest might prosper."

_Beloved?_

"You are mortal Iris. You will die eventually. Is that not sufficient?"

Loki saw her smile "You know, when we were together I don't think he gave it a second thought. I know I didn't. Yes, I will die but I may be lucky, I could have sixty years yet and I don't think any of us can afford to wait that long."

Loki's mouth was open in wordless astonishment. There had never been a moment when he had considered what the world would be like without Iris in it.

"You would do this for him? Why?"

"Because he needs me to. Whether he knows it or not."

_No!_

Loki squared his shoulders back and tried to keep his voice even and indifferent "This is ridiculous. Father I have no feelings for this woman she is deluded. She was nothing but a distraction; there is no value to this - she means nothing to me."

"Silence! Loki. Odinsson. Your right to speak was forfeit with the lives you so needlessly slaughtered." Loki felt his mouth sealed shut by some will of his father. Odin studied him for what seemed like an age and Loki was horribly afraid of what he was reading in his son's face.

Odin turned back to Iris,

"Very well. I accept your offer." He raised his head and his voice rang through the hall

"Let it be known that this woman, Iris of Midgard, will pay the price in blood for the crimes my son has committed. In return, once the rite is complete, he will be free to choose his own path. This is the will of your king." He brought his staff ringing down on the floor. Then he looked at Loki with sorrow in his eyes

"May the road you travel bring you peace my son."

Turning to the slender woman standing between them Odin spoke again

"Your sacrifice is willingly given?"

"Yes."

"Then I bestow on you the honour of a king's death for the gift you give my son. You will be taken to The Great Ash and bound to its branches. Your lifeblood will be drawn and there you will remain until your journey ends."

_NO!_

Loki threw himself forward, Thor and Volstagg struggling to hold him.

"Do you wish to say your farewells, Iris?" Loki did not hear her reply only saw her shake her head and watch as Odin beckoned Fandral to lead her away.

Loki thrashed ferociously against his bonds and it took all three warriors to finally subdue him and bring him to his knees. He felt his mouth freed again and he screamed at his father

"She doesn't know what she's doing, father _stop_ this madness!"

Odin looked down at his stricken son and Loki saw the tear rolling down his cheek

"I think, my son that she may be wiser than anyone I have known."

…..

**4 days later**

Loki paced the floor of the prison. He had counted four days since the scene in the hall. He had raged and demanded to see everyone but, apart from the guard who delivered his food, he had been left alone. He knew that the ritual would be carried out soon. A sacrifice to the Odin tree was taken more seriously than anything else in Asgard. It hadn't happened in centuries, there would have to be preparations for the ceremony and he would have the chance to intervene to _do_ something to prevent this. Sometimes he found himself trembling with fear and fury and disbelief.

_Silly, rash, idiotic human. Why would you do this? _

He pounded the wall with his fist for the umpteenth time then ran his quaking, bloodied hands through his long dark hair. In the distance he heard the click of a door, it was too early for food to be delivered and he strode to the bars of his cell in anticipation.

Thor and Fandral halted in front of him. By the solemn looks on their faces he knew this must be it, time to take her to the Great Ash.

He barked at them "Where the _hell_ have you been? I _must_ stop this before it's too late. Thor, _help_ me brother, please. We must talk to Iris – to father."

"Loki…"

"Maybe Mother can make him see sense; this is beyond all reason, I…"

"_LOKI_! Listen to me please." Thor's face held more tragedy than Loki had thought possible

_Oh_

_No_

"It is too late Loki. It is done, she…" His brother's voice broke and trailed away.

Loki took a step back from the two men as his hands fell uselessly to his side.

"When?" it was less than a whisper

Fandral stepped in as Thor's voice failed him,

"Directly after the hearing. She insisted..."

Loki looked back and forth between them

"But the ceremony..?"

"It seems there are privileges afforded to someone who…makes such a sacrifice. She was able to choose. She did not want to wait and she asked that you not be present. We were compelled not to speak to you brother until… until her death."

_Her death? Then…_

For a second Loki processed what Thor had just said, then pulled his shoulders back and clenched his hands.

"She took _four_ days to bleed to death? Bound to that accursed tree? _Four_ _days_…?"

Neither of the burly men had anything to say. Fandral hung his head and Loki saw tears stinging his brother's eyes. He thought the emptiness inside himself would devour him completely.

_Tears Thor? For whom? Me? Iris? _

_There are not enough tears in the world for what she has done._

After the awful silence Thor spoke "As the reciprocate of this great sacrifice it is your duty now, brother, to bring her body… bring her back so that we may lay her to rest in a fitting manner." Fandral opened the cell door and held out to him an ornate silver knife.

_To cut her down with._

"You may have assistance if you require."

"_No one_ will touch her but me."

Loki took the knife and walked alone through the castle and to the clearing where the Great ash stood.

They had dressed her in a simple white shift and it was now stained with her blood that had spilled and dried in dark rivulets. Her bare feet rested on the ground but her arms were tied high above her. Her head hung on her chest, her hair matted and windblown. He lifted her chin gently and smoothed back the hair from her forehead. Loki took the silver knife and cut the bonds that held her, catching her in his arms as she fell forward. He knelt, cradling her to him, taking in her cracked lips, the welts where she had been tied. The crystal snowflake rested at her throat, unsullied it danced in the evening sunlight and it was this that finally broke him.

_I am undone._

The cavernous vacuum that had been so long a part of him flooded with a tidal wave of grief and loss and, alone in the clearing as the sunset bathed his world in golden light; he buried his face in her hair and wept...

**The end**

**Sorry! I had no idea it would end like this. Thank you SO much dear reviewers! I am glad you have loved it so far - I don't mind constructive criticism at all as this is the first thing I've written of any substance in ages. I know it has lots of flaws but I tried to make Iris not so much a Mary- sue and keep Loki as true to character as possible. It has inspired me to want to write more and I can only improve if I know where I went wrong. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
